With You Again
by Black Lotus 57
Summary: If you were given a chance to change you life wouldn't you have it but what when you fall in Love and start a new life only to get in snatch away what will you do fight fate or lose hope? She is fighting see her fight fate for love? Next update 25th July sorry for delay.
1. Chapter 1

With you again

A Sesshomaru/Rin Fanfrication

My MUSE- sweet_inu_girl and Oomaki-chan ( .net)

Chapter 1:"Her"

Today-this day, had been another tiring day for him. It almost seemed endless, yet he knew that time couldn't only pretend to slow down for so long. His leather briefcase a gift given by his sister-in-law was unusually heavy in his hands and if it hadn't been filled to the brim with important papers and her photo, a smile ghosted on his lips, but faded as soon as it was formed, he would have left it at his office. He signed and went towards the station to get in his usual train to home.

(In train)

The night sky was clear, like her-stars were still the same but he could see the pale nearly full moon from the electric train's window; always struck in one place even when everything else flashed and whizzed by in a blurry mess.

How long had it been since he had stopped caring about streaming figures, greedy clients, innocent yet fake smiles, concerns and everything else that he dealt with on his daily routines? When had it stopped being enjoyable and a good start for his day? When was the last time he had a decent night's sleep, he woke up fresh or refreshed and eager to begin another day with enthusiasm or even with hope of a better day than yesterday?

Honestly, he lost the track of time, how, when and why, but it did felt like a life time ago. Signing he left the train, train doors closed behind him with a whoosh as he exited the long metal snake, his silver butt length hair fluttering as the wind picked up.

To any girl human, hanyo or demon this mere sight was enough to see him as a man beyond timeless beauty-a sad prince seen in cheesy romantic movies but only at first sight. Only few people like Kagome, InuYasha, etcs, who knew him well knew that beyond those amber-yellow orbs who does not display emotions, there was pain and grief in his heart even when his expression less face and emotionless eyes or even his cold velvety soft yet cold, stiff and slavedriver voice betrayed it. He was a man of every girls dream a rich, handsome, confident, etc but without that stiffness and coldness in his voice.

Streets were just as silent and cold as always. Even if it was a clear night, he could smell the moisture in the air and he knew that before the dawn of new day it would rain . He was looking forward to it, it didn't bother him that will he reach his home before it rained , a little water will never hurt anyone and he knew he was strong enough to survive a mere cold . The tall streetlights were like lonely spotlights down his street and as he walked down the sideway he glanced at every single burst of orange light , secretly hoping that someone would be there . May be that wasn't always a good thing to think , but he only wanted a glimpse and when he finally came to halt at the doorstep of his apartment , the empty feeling swelled in his stomach . Tonight he guessed , would be another night of disappointment , like each night seemed to be these days . His keys jingled in his pocket as he reached for them , his sensitive ears looking for any sigh that so he can tell someone was there hiding behind the shadows but once again , there was nothing not even a sign of her or trace to give him more hope . The stairs to his room were long and winding and it was moments like these when he wished he had listened to his father and upgraded out of miserable dingy neighbourhood for something more fitting and classy for his profession , yet he hadn't because for some reason it was his home and it had every memory of her.

Then again it hadn't feel like his home anymore , not since when-well he didn't want to think about it now . Opening his bedroom door he heeled off his expensive shoes , the briefcase being set down on an old wooden chair . He loosened his tie and tiredly slipped the jacket from his shoulders and tossed it into his desk.

It had been a long day and he was sure that his obsessive need for cleanliness would leave him be so he could try and get the heavy weight off his shoulders ; even if only for a little while . the small blinking numbers on his answering machine let him know there were messages for him and pulling off his button up dress shirt , he pressed playing only paying half attention to the voice on the machine….


	2. dear readers

I'm deeply sorry to say , that I m putting ''with you again'' on hiatus , due to some reasons. the story will again be updated with complete revisions of the first few chapters. the story ''with you again''will later start in mid much love and apologies.

yours truly

blacklotus57


End file.
